


Conversion Device

by Anonymous



Category: Ben 10 Series, Chronicle (2012), Danny Phantom, Generator Rex
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nanites, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As the rating said this is for mature audiences so only those 18 or above should read this.This is a tale focused on the subversion of multiple super powered males from various settings and the going ons thereof. THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR FOR THOSE NOT WANTING TO READ ABOUT DUBCON/MIND CONTROL.This story will have Yaoi (boy/boy love/sex) although it won't be strictly that. It will have a plot and I'll attempt to write everyone in character. Comments and reviews are welcome, even suggestions of where the story can go. Flames and random comments saying this sucks are useless without telling me what does and how I might go about correcting it.
Relationships: Albedo/Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_After all this time... it's finally done. The work of multiple life times and consolidation of every form of mind control I could get my hands on in the Multiverse has all lead up to this. The ultimate mind control device that hits on all fronts you could possibly think of, even the very concept of self itself. It's able to work on anyone and anything in existence, even the very foundations of reality. It might be slower then most other forms of mind control but it only needs to be applied once after which it becomes irreversible and it's effect applied acassually._

The man couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked on at his greatest invention, a seemingly ordinary pair of fingerless red gloves etched from the strongest materials he could find and make. The gloves not only served as his eventually tool to become a Master of all there is, but also had various other functions useful to his endeavor, chiefly of which was the ability to allow for pinpoint travel through the endless expanse of the Multiverse as an ordinary person might walk through a doorway into another room.

Donning the gloves he grinned to himself as they locked onto his metaphysical presence and became a part of him on the most fundamental of levels. He shuddered in anticipation as both became one, his very essence safeguarded in the gloves in an instant, and the next they were gone leaving the man seemingly without them from any would-be observer's pov.

He however knew better, the gloves broke down into countless nanites that infused themselves into his very soul all the while enhancing his body to levels rarely seen in fiction. As he was now he was no longer the freak accident of a human cursed to travel the Multiverse as a true immortal. Now he was so much more.

He could see the foundations of reality, peer across the veil and see the ever-present eyes of the Watchers as they gaze on him and his work yearning for entertainment. If he so wished he could take an endless stroll that took a instant in the very birthplace of reality and come out unscathed, where even the toughest of beings would crumble before either the revelations held there or the infinite amount of force constantly created and destroyed in a never-ending cycle of thought made real. The very foundations of reality were his first victims and with their newfound loyalty and devotion they wouldn't think to harm him or what was deemed his.

Taking in the first breath of his new existence he took his first steps into his new destiny. Soon he would be known far and wide as Master, Lord of all there is, was, and would be.

In the next, made purely out of habit and now wholly unnecessary, he willed his body to be one befitting of his status as king and master. Once where there was a slob of a man more keen on intellectual pursuits was a virtual Adonis. Standing at 5'5, blood-red spiky shoulder length hair, emerald-green eyes shining with vast intellect, and a lithe body corded with muscles befitting a superhero. For all the world he appeared to be a 20 something man unremarkable except for his beauty that was model worthy.

After taking in his idealized body he wrapped himself in clothes that wouldn't be out of place in the first of many worlds that will be graced with his presence. A white sleeveless tee under a black hoodie with blue jeans white ankle socks and dark red running shoes. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he pictured what he'd do with the one and only Ben Tennyson.

With nary a glance back at his lab he willed a portal open to Bellwood USA circa 2010 and as he stepped into it his lab and all his research got swept away from existence like a dream upon waking. He no longer needed it or any trace he was ever there, not when everything he could need was in the Conversion Device.

Stepping out of his portal he willed it closed with a thought as he made himself invisible to the senses by erecting a SEP field around himself and stepped out of the alleyway he was in. He chuckled to himself seeing his prey sitting at his favorite hangout all by his lonesome and enjoying a smoothie of his own. With his enhanced eyesight he could easily see the green watch he wore that he knew was the source of his powers, the Omnitrix.

_This is almost too easy... I'm going to enjoy this._

With a thought he willed himself visible to Ben while wrapping the SEP field around them both and sat down at his table. Ben's eyebrow rose as he eyed the man in front of him, once he finished sipping he questioned what he wanted and why he sat with him when the other tables were free of people.

The man shrugged as he half grinned, "Well I see you here a lot and I'd thought to ask what your favorite drink here is, is all. Mine is grape myself. Ah... sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Ethan nice to meet you!"

Ben nodded slowly while giving the man a quizzical look, "Right, mine's Ben and that's one of my favorites as well. I dunno what I'd do if the flavor ever changed. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Ethan was about to nod and got a look at the watch he was wearing, "Oh my. That's a cool watch you have there. Where'd you get it?"

Ben smiled nervously after recovering from a small coughing fit while drinking upon hearing his interest, "Sorry about that, not many people ask. It was a... gift from my grandpa Max. I'm not sure where he got it from sorry."

The redhead shrugged, "It's ok Ben. It looks really cool. Actually you wouldn't mind if I got a closer look right?"

Under normal circumstances Ben wouldn't have allowed it in case it was touched but there was just something about the man that allowed him to let his guard down and nod. The smirk of satisfaction Edward gave was paid no mind by him as he visibly relaxed.

_It's fascinating to see the Conversion take place before my eyes. He's already opening up to me just fine. Time to get him more open to my command._

"That's great to hear! Just stretch your arm out to me and keep sucking on the straw. The more you suck the more you find it easy to let my words flow through you. The more you swallow the easier it is to follow my words. To trust me. Isn't that right?"

As Edward talked Ben found his arm reaching across the table without even consciously doing it. As he sucked on the straw and swallowed all he could do was nod. It really was easy to do just that.

"That's right Ben. You're doing great. You don't mind at all if I touch the watch right?"

Ben could find nothing wrong with the sentiment and shook his head.

"Good boy. As you empty the smoothie you empty your mind. Ah it seems it's almost gone. What do you think about that hmm?" Edward asked as he grabbed a hold of the watch and his hand to form a better connection for the Conversion field to take over the AI and sensors therein.

Ben's lips made a popping sound as his glazed over eyes that were at half mast  
opened up to answer "It's.... hard to.... think."

"That's ok Ben just keep emptying it out. You're almost done. Just two more gulps."

Ben nodded as he swallowed the rest, his eyes glazing over fully as he mindlessly kept sucking and swallowing. His body limp, like a puppet with strings set at rest.

Edward took a moment to marvel at the boy's dazed expression and mindless repeating of his first orders. He took another moment to ghost his fingers across the boys face before restraining himself and focusing his efforts on the watch. Once he subsumed it completely he ordered Ben to follow him and keep the empty smoothie cup to play with while they walked. Ben complied as he fell into step behind the stranger as his watch further changed him and made him fit to serve.

Once they got into Ben's car he ordered him to drive somewhere secure and private as his field went to work on the car. The 30 minute drive to an empty warehouse was more than enough for it to be completed.

"I think it's time for you to wake up now. Report your feelings and thoughts."

Ben jumped to awareness as he turned to Edward and smiled brightly "I'm thinking about how I've never loved anyone as much as you Edward. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Edward nodded and smirked, "Speaking of, how long have you felt that way for me?"

Ben shrugged as he continued to absent-mindedly suck on the straw in his mouth, "It feels like forever really, why do you ask Ed?"

"Just wondering is all. Are you curious about why we're here and not at Mr Smoothy?"

Ben shook his head, "Nah if we're here it must be for a reason, besides I trust you completely Ed you know that."

"Well alright than. Let's get inside the warehouse and see if we can find something comfortable to talk on. If not I want you to make something understand?"

Ben nodded eagerly as he got out of the car, secretly hoping he'd have to do so, so he can show Ed how useful he was. After they got inside Ben was happy to see he'd have to get to work after all. A few transformations later Ben made a hammock from Spider Monkey's webbing hanging from diamond poles made by Diamondhead and made firm by a liberal application of Goop's solidified goop.

Edward nodded in appreciation before turning to Ben with a smile. "Now Ben you always answer me in complete and total honesty and detail right?"

Ben nodded with a matching smile on his face, "You know it! I can't even imagine me lying to you honestly."

Edward nodded as he walked around Ben, "Good, good. What do you think about me touching you wherever I want?"

Ben laughed as his gaze followed Ed around, "Sure, I don't mind. If that pleases you feel free to do so. All I want to do is make you happy."

"I see. Would being touched by me, kissed by me, fucked by me feel good? If so, in what way?"

Ben's face scrunched up in thought for a bit as he finally said "Yeah it would feel good. You'd be doing what you wanted after all, if doing that made you feel good I'd love for you to do it whenever you wanted. Even if I'm not gay I'd happily let you do that to me."

"So you'd feel second-hand pleasure only? What if I wanted you to love me doing it to you?"

Ben smiled, "If that's what you want I'd gladly change for you Ed. I'd do and become anything for you."

Edward stepped in front of Ben as he smiled, faintly noting in the back of his head that Ben was slightly taller than him, "That's great to know. Before we get started though, are you expected anywhere in the next few hours?"

Ben shook his head, "Nah, today was my off day from Heroing after stopping the Highbreed, Gwen is hanging out with Julie, and Kevin is working on his car. Julie was going to call me in a hour or so to go on a date but I can tell her I'm busy if you like before then."

"Yes do so but before that discard your clothes when I say to. You won't be needing them for now."

Ben nodded and while blushing slightly "You know I've never done this before.... I hope you enjoy it Ed."

Edward only laughs "Don't worry about that for now. There's plenty of time to get better at that and more, it's only 3 pm after all. Also when we're alone just call me sir."

Ben relaxes at hearing he wouldn't have to impress him just yet, "Thanks sir. Still I hope I do a good enough job for you, after all a Hero is supposed to help those in need to the best of their ability, right?"

"Of course. I'd expect nothing less than your best always Ben. Now strip for me."

Ben nods again as he takes off his green jacket than his black tee, reveling an upper body that while not quite matching Ed's, was clearly shaped by not only his involvement in his schools Soccer team but his constant superheroing. Ed motioned him to stop as he trailed his fingers across Ben's abs and toned chest, slightly pinching a nipple once he got to it. He was pleased at the gasp of pleasure Ben let out as he leaned into the touch of his master.

"Whenever you're with me tell me what you're thinking and feeling in detail understand?"

Ben's eyes closed momentarily as he nodded, "Yes sir. I'm thinking about how much I love you touching me, just your hand on my chest makes my heart race. I want you to explore all of me."

The redhead smirked while twisting the other nipple even harder, "You'll get your wish soon Ben. Continue until you're completely nude."

Ben bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan that still escaped somewhat as he nodded, "Yes sir. I love it when you pinch my nipples sir! I never used to be so sensitive but you just touching them makes me feel so gooood."

As he said this Ben kicked off his shoes and was in the process of taking off his jeans completely when he let out a groan of pleasure and buckled his hips, his mind reeling at the pleasure flowing through him from the gentle grasp Ed had on his still covered cock. Said cock that was now rock hard and begging for attention from his master. Getting a hold of himself he quickly discarded the rest of his clothes and stood still so Ed could see him in full.

Said redhead almost purred at the perfection in front of him, appreciating greatly the way Ben's struggles as a Hero has shaped his body. While not as muscled as Kevin would be, Ben's body was built for quick movements and more inline with a Triathlon champion than a body builder in form. There was a self-assured grace to even his casual stance, as if he was ready to spring into action at a moments notice.

His gaze even when clouded by lust and unmatched devotion for his master still shone with a spark of its own, showing the intellect so many miss at a casual glance. Edward wasn't fooled by his arrogant fool act he liked to put on for others, he saw the Hero for who he really was. Someone so pure of heart that even at age 10 when given power beyond his wildest dreams he wanted to help people with it and rarely abused it. Something few people double his age could attest to and fewer still those that could say they had the moral fiber to act as he did at the same age.

He trailed a hand through his slave's brown hair enjoying the fact it was as soft as it looked while admiring the almost fanatical devotion and adoration he could see brimming in his eyes, making the emerald orbs glisten with a beauty he'd be hard pressed to find in the rarest of diamonds.

"The work you do for the greater good has done your body a great service Ben. I love what I'm seeing. Before we get to all the fun we can do today you have a call to make though~"

Ben licked his lips at the thought of what his master meant by those words, easy enough to get to given his state of undress and nodded. As he scrambled to get his cell phone he left in his pants he marveled at the fact he was completely at ease being nude around the man, like he was born for this exact moment and role. A quick conversation later left Ben free to be at the mercy of his master's whims and an angry Julie to placate later.

As soon as he finished he turned around and gasped at the sight that was before him. Edward stood nude and proud, his presence exuding charisma and charm, the quite grace of a king in his kingdom assured in the knowledge of his position and power over all he deemed his. His body was that of a warrior king, sculpted by war and unblemished by darkness. Perfection in all it's forms, combined into something greater than the sum of its parts. Into a being that demanded and was freely given command of all he wanted by his sheer magnetic personality alone.

Someone fit enough to lead all that lay in his grasp. Ben's knees almost buckled at the joy that spread through him from the realization he got to serve such a being to whatever ends he willed. He was sure he'd never smiled so brilliantly than that moment. He stared in wonder at the god before him as he was motioned to sit on his handmade hammock, his body obeying without him having to consciously decide and his eyes gravitating to the 6 inch rod close enough to lick if he leaned over slightly.

"Report Ben."

Ben's eyes locked on to Edward's as he beamed at him, "I'm staring at the most amazing person I've ever met and feel so much pleasure at the thought I'm yours to do with what you like. I'm not gay but I'd happily please you in any way you wanted for as long as you wanted sir. I hope you find me a fraction as pleasing as I do you sir."

Edward took a step closer, the tip of his cock almost touching Ben's slightly parted lips. His right hand trailed up his square jaw and sharp cheekbones to rest behind his head. He only had to begin nudging him slightly to his cock for Ben to begin his first ever blow job.

His lips encircled the rod exuding power tentatively, being careful to watch his teeth as he tentatively gave the head a lick. His eyes closed at the pleasure such a simple action gave allowing him to further enjoy the taste of it. Almost without meaning to he found himself going down the shaft as far as he could go, his mind thinking of how the various women he'd seen in porn give head trying to emulate it to the best of his ability, his tongue swirling around it as he did so. His eyes snapped open at the gasp he heard as the hand on his head tightened its hold to an almost painful degree.

He felt more pride at the look of bliss that painted itself on Edward's face than he did when he threw Vilgax into space as Way Big. He was what was making him feel so good. He grinned as well as he could around the girth, his eyes sparkling in delight. He kept his eyes open to see the way his administrations caused the muscles of his chest to ripple and lips to part, etching it all into his mind. Growing more confident in his technique he made it all the way to the base before going all the way up, his lips making a popping sound as he did so. Before Edward could question his action Ben went to his knees on the cold concrete and put his nut-sack inside his mouth as best he could, all the while paying attention to the way his actions made his body contort in pleasure.

"Gods Ben, you're a natural at this! I'm glad I chose to come here first rather then later. How badly do you want to taste my smoothie?"

Ben let out a soft laugh as he stopped momentarily to answer, "I'd love to sir I'd never thought sucking dick would be so enjoyable! I'm no longer straight or at least not when it comes to you. Everything about this feels so natural, following the pace you set is even easier than breathing. I'm so glad I can make you feel this good sir."

Edward smiled at that and ruffled his hair, "That's great to hear Ben. Now why don't you get ready for my serving? Lay on the hammock so I can spill my smoothie all over your chest and face."

"Yes sir!" As Ben sprang into action to do as he'd been bid Edward admired the way his pale body moved so fluidly, like a well oiled machine, particularly enjoying the firm bubble butt he sported. Once he was settled and Ben's mouth hanging open with tongue sticking out, to hopefully get a taste of the warm seed soon to cover him, Edward got to work on rewarding his Hero's hard work and devotion.

Just the sight of him so eager to taste his seed was almost enough to send him over the edge. As he felt himself come close he positioned himself so his cock was over his head and pointing to his chest and with a few final strokes he erupted with a loud moan of pleasure. His semen jetting off to Ben's belly button and would have went past it had he not angled it down so it spurted up his chest with some landing on his neck. Taking a step back from the hammock he painted Ben's face with the last of his sperm, some landing in his hair with the majority splattering on his chin, nose, and mouth.

Ben moaned in pleasure at the taste of it, enjoying the sweet saltiness of the cum. He was about to start eating the rest when he was motioned to stop for a moment by Edward who materialized a phone in his hand.

"For prosperities sake and so you can look back at the video fondly. You can start putting on a show when I signal you to start understand?"

Ben nodded his head while waiting for the signal, his eyes brimming with hunger to eat more of it. Once he got it he smirked at the camera, as he gathered the cum in his hair and on his nose before sucking on his fingers suggestively. His still rock hard cock twitching in delight at the taste that flooded his senses as it leaked precum. Never keeping his eyes off the camera he systematically ate the rest while ghosting over his frame and teasing himself all the while. By the time he was done he was beside himself with the need to cum but somehow couldn't do so. He frowned in frustration as his hips buckled slightly at his need to release. His frustration was swept away by the sound of Ed's laugh as he looked beyond the camera for the first time since it was on with a quizzical expression on his face.

Before he could ask though Edward answered his unspoken question, "The reason you can't cum yet is because the Conversion isn't complete yet. The final part was you eating my cum. The nanites in it are making you an extension of my will and wants, while making you an extension of the Conversion Device. When it's done you'll cum your former life away completely Ben Tennyson. You'll keep cuming until the process is complete and once you're done your very concept of self will be tied to my desires with the Omnitrix and AI contained within being bound to your very metaphysical essence."

Edward smiled at the look of pure bliss the idea brought to Ben as he relaxed knowing he'd release soon enough, even if it was more than he planned for. Ben couldn't wait to be utterly free to serve him. He wanted to tell him that but he was too busy writhing in pleasure on the hammock, his body slick with sweat from the need to cum, as it swung slightly from side to side.

His mouth opened in a soundless scream of pleasure when all in an instant it started, cum spurting from his cock in droves. Releasing so much cum that it practically painted the boys ripped chest and face. He came for what felt like a solid minute straight and by the time he could catch his breath, he laid there in the after glow while etching the pleased look on Edward's face into his mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was faintly glad that his transformation was captured in video, so he could see the best change of his life whenever he wanted.

Once Edward deemed he had enough rest he turned off the camera while de-materializing it, scooping up a bit of the cooling cum coating his pet and giving it a taste.

"Your seed tastes almost as good as my first victory did Ben. Go ahead and eat the rest, after you're done we'll discuss what your role will be for now. Oh, before that though, out of curiosity what's your favorite smoothie flavor?" Edward asked in the way one would when knowing the answer already, his eyes gleaming is delight at the sight of his pet.

Ben smiled as he tasted his cum for the first time, "Well your cum of course sir! Mine is second, and I can't thank you enough for allowing me to eat so much of both sir!"

"Heh, no problem Ben. Besides which I should be thanking you for inadvertently making it so easy to get you alone. Without that I'd have had to probably corner you some other way. Seeing you like that is wonderful. How did you enjoy your first of many blow jobs?"

"I thought I wouldn't like it at first but I was wrong sir! Just tasting your cock was amazing and your cum was the best thing I've ever tasted! If you ever need it sucked again all you'd need to do is say so and I'd get to wherever you are as fast as possible."

"That's great to here. Of course sucking my dick isn't all you'll be doing for me. Now that you're an extension of my Conversion Device and the Omnitrix you have all the same powers I do and I have root access to the Omnitrix. To illustrate what I mean why don't you will yourself cleaned up and clothed now that you've finished with your cum."

Ben nodded and was amazed that the sweat and scent of sex was gone instantly, his surprise only heightened when his clothes seemed to materialize over him like a mirage. He noted that everything was in its rightful place as well, the comforting weight of his cell phone in his right pocket and car keys in his left.

"Woah. That was awesome sir! What else can I do now?" Ben asked as he cocked his head slightly to the side in a manner Edward found endlessly endearing.

_Now that you're an extension of the Conversion Device we are free to communicate telepathically from any distance or time period. You have free access to all the knowledge I've acquired from my travels through the Multiverse as well as all the data held inside of the Conversion Device. Being metaphysically linked to the Omnitrix has allowed you the same root access I have, and merged your mind with the AI inside, effectively giving you all the abilities inherent in the watch without having to use it at all._

_Really sir?! This is awesome! Thanks so much sir! I can also feel my car just the same way I can my Omnitrix, is it bound to me as well?_

_Exactly right. Your car likewise has all the boons of both the Omnitrix and Conversion Device, being just as indestructible as I am. For all intents and purposes you are no longer human, you're much more than that. I've made you just the same as me, you're as unbound by the laws of time and space as I am, much like Paradox is in fact._

_I can time and dimensional travel at will sir?! That's awesome! The more I hear about this the better it gets!_

_Oh that's just the tip of the iceberg Ben because I plan on adding a few more powers and technology to our list before we leave. Speaking of which you don't mind leaving at all right, so long as you're obeying me?_

_Of course not sir! If you wanted us to leave right this moment I'd do it happily without a second thought or ounce of hesitation. So long as I get to keep you happy I'd follow you anywhere and do anything sir!_

_That's great to hear Ben. Now while I think this goes without saying I'll say it anyway, unless I say otherwise you're to act normally once we leave this warehouse with no memory of what happened in it. You'll still have a gut feeling that listening to me is the right thing to do and you'll find that you can talk to me about anything at all. You'll just think we hit it off at Mr Smoothy and decided to show me an empty warehouse you knew about since I expressed interest in using one for storage. You'll give me your number in case I need any help moving things to it and offer to drop me off where ever I want. Once you do so you'll get a message from me that you'll respond to immediately with a promise to answer as quickly as you can when you're not busy. Understand Ben?_

_Completely sir! Although why do you want me to be what's effectively a sleeper agent when I'm glad to do whatever you want now?_

_Because I don't want you to attract suspicion of course. You'll do your utmost to be discrete and incorporate my suggestions naturally understand?_

_Of course sir!_

_Your cell phone will be part of the CD in a few seconds so you'll be able to communicate with me without fearing anyone can intercept it. Being an extension of the CD allows you to have a weaker version of the CD field that will passively convert any tech or magical artifact you're near enough to an extension of my will. You'll also be able to focus it on people by willing it to effect them, it helps if you have physical contact with them for a few moments as well. If we are both near the target they'll be converted in half the time it took for you and the same applies to 3 extensions and so on until it's practically instant. The group effect also applies to tech/magic artifacts as well understand?_

_Yes sir!_

_Excellent Ben. Now let's get out of here shall we?_

Ben nodded and smiled and as soon as they were through the doorway, with all evidence they were there gone, Ben's look of adoration took on the gleam of someone who found a possible friend.

"So Ed now that I've shown you the warehouse what do you think of it?", he asked as he quirked an eyebrow at the red-head.

Ed beamed at him and nodded in a satisfied manner, "Thanks for showing it to me Ben it'll do just fine for now. I can't wait to get all the stuff moved in to it!"

Ben smiled at him as he unlocked his car and strapped in, "Speaking of which you're going to need help moving in right? I figure if I helped you find it I might as well go all the way. You don't mind if I help you move the stuff into it right?"

Ed looked at him in surprise, "You'd do that for me Ben? Heh, you really are a hero aren't you? Well since you're offering sure I'd love the help!"

Ben laughed "Great to hear. Here's my phone number. Ah... by the way since I was heading home and you don't have your car I was wondering if you wanted to be dropped off anywhere?"

After Ed input the number into his cell he nodded, "Yeah actually, can you take me to Burger Shack?"

"Sure no problem, I'll pick up chili fries while there as well."

"Speaking of picking up is your girlfriend alright with you missing your date?"

Ben grimaced slightly, "She wasn't to happy about it but I couldn't just stop helping you in the middle of doing so you know?"

"Sorry you got in trouble with her because of me Ben. You aren't mad right?" Ed asked with a slight frown.

Ben shook his head and gave a reassuring smile, "Nah, I'm not mad at you. Don't worry about it, besides she knows how I am about helping people."

Edward relaxed at that, "That's good to know Ben. It's kind of amazing how helpful you are honestly, it's crazy to think all this started when I asked you for your favorite smoothie flavor."

Ben let out a chuckle, "Yeah well it helps that great minds think alike right? Ah here we are, want me to order you anything?"

"Sure I'm in the mood for chilli fries myself. Thanks for getting it for me. I'll text you now while I wait ok?"

"Sure no problem I'll be back shortly Ed."

He nodded as he fished out his phone, "Sure. Hopefully I didn't take that much of your time Ben."

Ben shrugged, "It's cool. It's only 5:50 pm after all. This was actually pretty fun believe it or not and you know what they say about time not being wasted when you have fun."

Ed nodded, "True. This was definitely loads of fun. Perhaps we can do this again when I call you to help move stuff."

"I'd like that! hopefully I'm not too busy then. Ah it seems the line thinned, I'll go get our orders now."

Ed waved him off as he sent a text to Ben's phone with a smile on his face.

_Hey Ben it's E. Send a silly selfie so I know I messaged the right number yeah?_

A moment later Ben's phone rang and a second after Ben sent a selfie pulling down his right eye's lower eyelid and sticking his tongue out. He checked to see if Ben found his action at all odd and was pleased to see Ben acting like nothing happened.

_Thanks Ben. How'd that feel?_

_ Sending you the selfie? I thought it was strange but it was pretty fun to do. So I'm good all in all, why? _

_ Just wondering is all. Once you bring the orders here eat your fries slowly than when you get home and fall asleep text me understand _ _? _

_ Sure if you want. _

_ Thanks Ben. As you eat with me I want you to fantasize about me. First little things like touching your hand accidentally and more graphic things as you eat. By the time you're almost done with them you'll actively be fantasizing about you worshiping my body. As you fantasize you'll attempt to carry out a normal conversation until you leave. Once you read this give a wink to me and delete this text having forgotten you read it or its contents. _

Right on que Ben turned his head and winked at Edward who smiled and waved back.

_This really is the fun that never gets old... I can't wait to see what he'll do._

When Ben finally came back and sat down with two trays of delectable chilli topped fries Edward was admittedly hungry after the activity from before. Judging by the way Ben eyed the fries he wasn't the only one peckish either. He waited until Ben was going to get another fry to get one of his own and accidentally bump into his hand while doing so. A less observant person would have missed the light dusting of red on his cheeks the brief contact caused. Ed for his part merely grinned on the inside while putting on a worried expression on the outside.

"Are you feeling alright Ben? You went a little red there."

Ben's eyes widened as he coughed out the fry in his mouth, "W-What? No no I'm fine. Really. I must be tired is all."

Ed frowned slightly as he took another fry, "Well if you say so. What were you and Julie going to do today, that is if you don't mind me asking?"

Ben frowned himself slightly, "Ah we were going to go to the pier again, it's where we first dated you know. Now I'll have to think of something else to get her to stop being mad. Even if I can understand her anger since I'm admittedly not the best boyfriend."

Ed rose an eyebrow in a silent question as he ate another fry. Ben huffed and looked out the window before sighing.

"I... don't have a lot of free time to do boyfriend things and when I do I spend as much as I can relaxing."

"What keeps you busy so much? Is it school work related or something like community service to put on applications?"

Ben bit his lip looking at the table for a second before nodding, "Yeah I guess it is a form of community service. It's tiring work but I can't stop doing it since I'm helping real people you know?"

Edward nods in understanding, "Yeah I do. Once you know you actually make a difference and that it's not something you fool yourself into thinking... that kind of stuff is definitely addicting."

Ben laughed, "I wouldn't say I'm addicted to it but it is nice to know I'm actually helping people. Speaking of which I never did hear why you wanted a warehouse for."

"True. I may not look like it but I'm a scientist. I'm planning to use the warehouse to study multiple pieces of a magical artifact of unknown origin. Nothing fancy sure but if I can figure out how it works I can harness the unlimited energy it produces."

"Unlimited energy huh? That's pretty cool Ed!"

"Yeah it is isn't it? These fries are pretty great."

Ben nods enthusiastically, "Yup. I love coming here with my cousin, my best friend who also happens to be her boyfriend, and Julie. I wouldn't mind if you came along some time if you're not busy in your research."

Ed's eyes widen in surprise, "My, do I really qualify as hangout material so fast?"

Ben huffed as he nodded and ate another chilli fry, "Of course you do. We're practically hanging out already after all."

Ed nods slowly, "True. I can see how you got a girlfriend Ben. You're rather charming."

Ben's cheeks were dusted with red for a longer period at the comment, his eyes on the table to avoid Ed's gaze as he fingered one of his last 3 fries.

"Th-thanks. You too. Er, I mean! Thank you not you too, that isn't to say you're not charming it's just-"

Ben would have kept on talking if Ed didn't pick up one of his remaining fries and inserted in into his mouth, Ben's tongue accidentally licking Ed's pointer finger making the light blush reach his ears and eyes widen in mortification.

Ed for his part laughed at his shocked expression, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd have thought you did it on purpose."

Ben fidgeted as he ate his last fry, "R-right. It was just a slip of the... well you know. Er, anyway I'll be seeing you when I see you ok?"

Ben quickly stood up, unable to hide the partial erection showing from his 5"8 inch cock through his jeans. Edward pretended not to notice as he ate his last fry while thinking of the time ahead. He waved goodbye to the still heavily blushing teen that practically ran to his car.

Getting Ben Tennyson was the first step of many to achieve his goal of Mastering the Multiverse. What better way than to Convert one of the most effective superheroes in fiction? He couldn't wait until his call in a few hours, right now he had the staff in this establishment to Convert.

Soon Albedo will be his then the real fun starts. 


	2. Albedo's Assimilation

Ben wanted to smack his head against the steering wheel as he sat in his car trying to process what happened at Burger Shack. He groaned as he rested his still burning cheeks after discarding the idea.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ben?! Why would you be thinking of... _that_ of all things with someone you barely met?! Especially when you're in a committed relationship with Julie and it was with a _guy_!"

His cheeks flushed again as he thought to just minutes ago when he sat down with his order.

FLASHBACK  
Ben didn't quite know what to make of the mysterious and quirky Edward as he sat in front of him with two baskets of chilli fries in between them. He was surprisingly easy to talk with even considering how oddly their friendship got started. Ben frowned mentally as he thought back to that word that just felt _right_ to use in the context of the red-head. It wasn't the strangest thing to happen to Ben by far certainly but... he's never had the best of time making human friends.

It was rather nice actually how they just seemed to click so naturally. If Ben was being honest with himself, he could see Ed jumping to the forefront of his off time, when not dating Julie or helping around the house. Ben's eyes traveled to the baskets on the table, as he grabbed one fry from his, while wondering why he was so hungry after drinking a smoothie. He let the thought vanish as he closed his eyes momentarily to better focus on one of his favorite junk food's taste.

As he savored it a thought came almost unbidden to him, of accidentally touching Edward's hand as he went to get a fry of his own... and how good that brief contact would feel. His eyes snapped open as if he would see Ed's emerald eyes look at him with suspicion, only to see them staring at the baskets in... was that apprehension? He was about to comment on it before Ed's hunger seemed to win out and he quickly grabbed a fry of his own... only to bump into Ben's on the way back. Ben fought back the urge to shiver in delight as the brief contact blew past his imagined expectations, his face flushing slightly with an unwanted blush as he averted his eyes to the table. He _really_ hoped he didn't notice that.

"Are you feeling alright Ben? You went a little red there."

Ben coughed at the question, trying desperately to think of an answer that wouldn't seem off as he managed to dislodge the fry he was chewing on.

"W-What? No no I'm fine. Really. I must be tired is all." Ben said as he chuckled slightly in nervousness.

He almost sighed in relief once he heard his reply of, "Well if you say so. What were you and Julie going to do today, that is if you don't mind me asking?"

His relief turned sour at the thought of his aborted date and what he'd have to do to get back in her good graces... again. A frown marred his face as he answered while fingering another fry, "Ah we were going to go to the pier again, it's where we first dated you know. Now I'll have to think of something else to get her to stop being mad. Even if I can understand her anger since I'm admittedly not the best boyfriend."

Ben chewed thoughtfully as he contemplated his openness with the almost-stranger, his brows furrowing in confusion surprising himself at sharing something he'd say to Kevin, if they talked about such things anyway. His eyes left the table just in time to spot Edward's right brow raise in a silent question while he ate another fry. Ben swallowed as he huffed and looked at the darkening sky before sighing and surprising himself less this time as he elaborated.

"I... don't have a lot of free time to do boyfriend things and when I do I spend as much as I can relaxing."

Edward cocked his head slightly as he finished his fry, "What keeps you busy so much? Is it school work related or something like community service to put on applications?"

He shrugged while biting his lip slightly and lowering his gaze to the table and nodding, "Yeah I guess it is a form of community service. It's tiring work but I can't stop doing it since I'm helping real people you know?"

Ed nodded while humming, "Yeah I do. Once you know you actually make a difference and that it's not something you fool yourself into thinking... that kind of stuff is definitely addicting."

Ben shook his head while laughing, "I wouldn't say I'm addicted to it but it is nice to know I'm actually helping people. Speaking of which I never did hear why you wanted a warehouse for."

He eyed the man as he ate another fry willing himself to stop elaborating on the accidental touch he had and being totally unsuccessful at it. His eyes momentarily drifting to the plump lips on the man as he waited for his answer, enjoying the sight of his muscles rippling as he shrugged and his mouth parting to grace his ears with a melodic laugh. His voice smooth as the drink he had an infatuation with as he answered.

"True. I may not look like it but I'm a scientist. I'm planning to use the warehouse to study multiple pieces of a magical artifact of unknown origin. Nothing fancy sure but if I can figure out how it works I can harness the unlimited energy it produces."

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise at hearing the explanation, "Unlimited energy huh? That's pretty cool Ed!"

The smile that came from those simple words was almost blinding and the happy note to his words was music to Ben's ears, "Yeah it is isn't it? These fries are pretty great."

Ben nods enthusiastically glad to have converted another to the delights of chilli fries, "Yup. I love coming here with my cousin, my best friend who also happens to be her boyfriend, and Julie. I wouldn't mind if you came along some time if you're not busy in your research."

Ed's eyes widen in surprise, "My, do I really qualify as hangout material so fast?"

Ben huffed as he nodded and ate another chilli fry, "Of course you do. We're practically hanging out already after all."

_Even if I'd like to do something more than hanging out... Jeez what's wrong with me lately? It was just an accident and didn't mean anything so why can't I stop myself from elaborating on it? Just because his lips look kissable and hair looks perfect to thread my fingers through as I.... No no stop! It's not like he's falling for you and even if he was you're already taken for with Julie!_

Ben almost missed it when Ed nods slowly, "True. I can see how you got a girlfriend Ben. You're rather charming."

_That doesn't have to mean anything more than what it says. This isn't some cosmic sign that he's into me or that it's right to follow through with it. Besides I'm not gay so... why am I blushing?!_

Ben's cheeks dusted with red for a longer period at the comment despite willing it to disappear, his eyes on the table to avoid Ed's gaze as he fingered one of his last 3 fries.

"Th-thanks. You too. Er, I mean! Thank you not you too, that isn't to say you're not charming it's just-"

Ben would have kept on talking if Ed didn't pick up one of his remaining fries and inserted in into his mouth, Ben's tongue accidentally licking Ed's pointer finger making the light blush reach his ears and eyes widen in mortification.

_This isn't happening. I didn't just accidentally lick his finger and I_ _**certainly** _ _didn't like the taste of it. Nope._

Ed for his part laughed at his shocked expression, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd have thought you did it on purpose."

_Right. Right. Of course I didn't. I'm with Julie after all. I'm not at all the sort to cheat on someone, it was just an accident. I just wish my boner would chill... just because his finger tasted good doesn't mean I have to think about giving him a tongue bath! I have to get out of here before this gets worse!_

Ben fidgeted as he ate his last fry, "R-right. It was just a slip of the... well you know. Er, anyway I'll be seeing you when I see you ok?"

Ben barely registered the wave goodbye as he ran to his car hoping against hope Ed wouldn't bring it up when he helped him move his lab equipment into the warehouse.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ben groaned as going back over the events made him fully erect as his mind hyper focused on the taste that still lingered on his tongue even after eating the last fry. He brushed his fingers to his lips as he screwed his eyes shut.

"Okay Ben clearly you need something to distract yourself from thinking about Ed. I might as well try to see if Julie wants to still do something... if not I guess I could go on patrol by myself or play Sumo Slammers. Not having to constantly be on the lookout for an alien invasion should be less stress inducing then it is."

_Hey Julie I'm free now... do you still want to go to the pier?_

_...Fine but we're bringing Ship. Honestly Ben, while I appreciate how selfless you are you could learn how to say no from time to time. Did he find what he was looking for? _

_ Yeah, he did. I'll work on that soon Julie, promise. Just a fyi I'll be helping him move stuff into the warehouse, apparently he's trying to unlock the secret to this mystical artifact he found so he can harness unlimited energy. _

_ He is? Well if it's magic you should ask Gwen if she can help. Did he say what he wanted it for? _

_ That's a great idea! I'll be sure to ask when I can, as for what he wanted it for I forgot to ask. He's big on helping people though so I wouldn't be surprised if he gave it away for free. _

_ Heh, it's just like you to find someone selfless to befriend huh? Still... having access to unlimited energy would do a world of good for practically every species out there I bet. _

_ Yeah I guess it is isn't it? Want me to pick you up at 7? _

_ 7 is fine. I'll be ready by then. See you soon! <3 _

_ Great! _

Ben sighed as he relaxed in his car glad that he'd be able to smooth this over easily. His good mood soured slightly at the fact he still had a rather large problem even if his blush had long since died. He took a look at the redhead who seemed to be ordering something else before pulling out and heading home to take a long cold shower. Hopefully by the time he was done he'd have gotten over all of... whatever this was.

\---------------------  
"Sandra, Carl, I'm home! I'll be taking a shower for a bit and will be in my room for another half hour. After that I'll be heading out to go on a date with Julie." Ben called out as he entered his home, glad to finally be back after a long and confusing day.

"Oh, a date? That's great to hear Ben! Do you want to take some tofu with you honey?" Sandra asked from the kitchen as she peered at her son.

Ben raised his arms and shook them, "No! I mean... no it's fine Sandra I just ate and we'll be eating at the pier."

She folded her arms and shook her head, her brows furrowed in worry, "I honestly don't know how you keep such a figure with all the junk food you eat Ben. But if you're sure do tell her hello for me and Carl! He's out right now at the store but he should be back shortly."

Ben chuckled as he shrugged, "It must be all the exercise I get Sandra. I'll be out in a bit ok?"

Ben sighed as he finally got into his bathroom with a change of clothes, eternally glad his mother didn't spot his... problem that still hung around. One horrifyingly embarrassing situation is enough for a day.

_Speaking of my problem it's still there... why is that? It happened like 20 minutes ago! Ugh fine! You'll be gone once I get into the cold water anyway._

Ben got to stripping and was about to get into the shower when his phone buzzed. Frowning he got it off the sink and his face immediately flushed upon realizing who texted him. The same person that caused him such embarrassment in the first place. He thought of ignoring it but discarded the idea just as quickly, after all what hero wouldn't answer a simple text?

He unlocked his phone and saw the text from Ed while desperately wishing his erection would lessen.

_Hey Ben, what are you up to right now?_

_ Oh... nothing much just about to take a shower why do you ask? _

_Why am I being so forthcoming with him??? Still the idea of me not being open with him is... alien._

_You are huh? Perfect! You're probably pretty horny just talking with me right?_

_ Er... yeah how'd you know? _

_Perfect? Why is that perfect??_

_Well you didn't try all that hard hiding it when you left earlier Ben._

Ben flushed at the reminder of the incident as his cock grew harder and the phantom taste of his finger planted itself on his tongue.

_True.... why is that perfect exactly?_

_ Oh, so you can practice sending nudes of course! You want to be the best at everything right? _ _ Practice makes perfect after all _ _. _

_Oh. That... makes sense. A hero always has to be the best they can be after all. I wonder how Ed knew?_

_I... do want to yeah. It's odd how well you know me Ed. Are you sure you're fine with me sending you it?_

_ Of course I am Ben. Why not start off with something simple for now? _

_ Like this? _

Ben posed while flexing his right arm with his hand grasping his hair and photo lens aimed in such a way as to see his full frontal body as he smirks at it.

_Yeah that's great Ben how'd that feel?_

_ It felt... really good Ed. It feels even better knowing you enjoyed it. Do you want more now or later? _

_ Later Ben. Text me once you're out of the shower asap so you can send a few more ok? _

_ Sure, no problem Ed. Talk to you in a few. _

Once Ben put his phone down he laughed a bit at the texts he got, a blush on his face from his first ever sext.

_It's crazy how well he knows me.... it didn't even feel awkward at all. I've never even thought about sexting before but once he mentioned it and my desire to be the best it just... sort of clicked. Weird. Still... I shouldn't keep him waiting right?_

Ben finally relaxed knowing Ed wouldn't try to embarrass him with the whole incident that happened today. He reached for the cold tap before thinking better of it and using the hot water instead, he would keep Ed waiting longer if he had to get his boner back after all.

Just thinking of the redhead made a blush creep on his cheeks that grew more at the idea he had his first of many nudes. His cock throbbed and heart soared with adoration that Ed was so understanding in his need for perfection and willing to help him out with such a strange request. As the hot water flowed down his rippled body and matted his brunette locks he sighed as the last of his apprehension of Ed drained away like water down the drain.

_All he really seems to want is to help people just like me. He's a bit odd yes but you'd have to be to not bash an eye at the thought of helping someone perfect their nudes. I wonder... what else would he be willing to help me with?_

Ben bit his lip as his thoughts went back to Burger Shack. How that accidentally touch would lead to an accidental kiss and more. How he'd somehow end up with Ed in the bathroom and being in the process of undressing him and accidentally end up licking more than just his finger. How that lick would turn into dozens and his tongue left a trail of saliva as Ben explored every inch of the man. How the licking would turn into kisses and full on tongue wars which he'd find himself losing no matter how hard he tried and not caring that he did.

How those kisses would turn into hickies and how he'd trail them down Ed's body, all the while seeing how his ministrations effected the man. Always aiming to do his best to elicit the greatest reaction of pleasure. How that trail lead to his rock hard rod and-

Ben's eyes flew open as he gasped and looked down at his own rod. Somewhere down memory lane he'd wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and proceeded to fuck his fist in slow rhythmic thrusts. His lust filled gaze cleared slightly as he shook his head and gingerly unwrapped his hold, his cock dripping with precum and aching for release.

_What the hell? I... I don't remember even doing that and those thoughts are wrong to have! I'm in a committed relationship after all. Besides, just because Ed is willing to help me practice nudes doesn't mean he'd be okay with anything else. Speaking of which I should finish taking a shower so I can continue..._

Ben let out a sigh as he went through the process of bathing, being careful to not provoke his cock any further, as he soaped his body with his all natural soap his mother insisted on making. As he trailed over his nipples he gasped at how sensitive to touch they were, his cock throbbing from the slight motions as he bit his bottom lip to stifle anymore. He mentally groaned as he thought about what Ed could do with them before forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. By the time he was thoroughly washed he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, glad that he got through with it before cumming in the shower. Ben huffed as he looked down at his still erect cock and the bead of precum on it.

_Well at least this is great for sexting. I hope he doesn't ask about why I'm like this..._

Once Ben dried his hand and unlocked his phone he put his game face on as he sent another nude. This one showing the condensation from his hot shower and still slick with water body, hair plastered to his head and Ben winking at the camera.

_So how do you like it?_

_ Heh. Are you sure you're new at this Ben? These would be porno worthy honestly. _

_ You think so? That's great to hear Ed! _

_ Heh. I see you had a bit of fun while taking a shower. What were you thinking of? _

_...Of course he'd ask. He's a scientist. Well I should tell him the truth... I just hope he doesn't freak out._

_I... was thinking about you._

_ Me and not your girlfriend? _

_...Yeah. _

_ Interesting~ So was that lick at the restaurant an accident or not? _

_ No no! It was a total accident! I'm not trying to seduce you or anything honest! To be honest with you... I'm not really sure why I'm like this with you. I've never once thought of a guy like I do you, much less people who are practically strangers in terms of what I know about them. _

_ I know Ben you don't have to be worried. Your embarrassment gave it away as an accident. I was just teasing is all. Still I am rather curious about what exactly you were thinking about me... if you don't mind appeasing my scientific curiosity that is. _

_ I... well no it's fine. You need objective data to form hypotheses right? _

_ Yup that's right. With that in mind you'll be honest and transparent with me right? _

_ Of course! I'm just glad you aren't freaking out honestly. _

_ Why would I be? If anything I'm intrigued. Now, you were saying what you were thinking about? _

_ Right! I... well I was thinking about the fantasies I had about you at Burger Shack. That accidental bump of your hand made my imagination spin out of control and pretty soon I was practically worshiping your body with my mouth. _

_ How interesting. Have you ever done anything like that in real life? _

_ No no. I've never even had sex yet. The most Julie and I have done is hold hands and kiss. _

_ Nothing more? _

_ Nope just that. _

_ Have you ever thought about doing more with her? _

_ Yeah I have but nowhere near the intensity with you. _

_ Hm let's discuss this in your room so your parents don't start wondering what's taking you so long to get dressed. _

_ Sure, want another before I get dressed? _

_ Go for it. Try showing your ass in this one... one where it looks like you're getting ready to be fucked. _

_ Like this? _

Thinking on it for a bit Ben settled on laying on his back, knees spread and legs up, showing his asshole and rock hard rod with dripping precum while Ben smiled eagerly at the camera as his eyes grew hazy with need.

_That's excellent Ben. You really are great at this._

_ Heh. Thanks Ed I'll text you soon! _

Ben couldn't believe his luck at finding someone who wouldn't judge him for his actions or thoughts. As he stood back up and went through the process of getting changed he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face and practically flew to his room in excitement. He stopped at his door and frowned at the state his room was in.

_Hopefully he doesn't want to see it... It's not very clean or orderly._

He gingerly stepped past the discarded clothes on the floor and laid on his bed after making sure the door was closed.

_Hey I'm back._

_ Great to hear. What do you think about the nudes you've sent so far? _

_ They're pretty fun actually and it's great knowing I'm good at them. Even more so knowing you like them Ed... just thinking about what they could be doing to you makes me shudder in pleasure honestly. _

_ That's excellent, speaking of which. Seeing as you're practicing nudes with me, I figure it'd only make sense for you to practice all the things you fantasized doing to me, when you aren't busy moving things here. How's that sound? _

Ben's breath hitched at the idea as his cheeks and ears turned scarlet. His pupils dilating at the mere thought of being able to do even a fraction of what he fantasized, a goofy smile spreading across his face as he replied.

_You're the best Ed! If you're sure about it I'd love too!_

_ I'm sure. It's the least I could do for helping me out Ben. Did you fix it up with Julie? _

_ Oh, yeah actually. We're going to the pier after all at 7 once I pick her up. _

_ That's great to know. I know you're probably feeling conflicted about her so when you're with her or anyone else just forget about your desire for me ok? It'll be our secret. _

_ Oh yeah, sure Ed, no problem! All anyone will know is that we're friends. _

_ I'm glad to hear that Ben. You should get to picking up Julie it's 6:55 already after all. _

_ Ah shoot you're right! I'll text you after 'kay? _

_ Have fun on your date Ben. Focus your field on Ship and Julie both. The conversion should be more than done by the time it's up. Only remember the first sentence of this text. _

_ I will Ed! Thanks for everything! _

Ben laughed as he grabbed his car keys and ran to his car. He just knew today's date would more than make up for his lackluster and spotty boyfriend record.

\---------------  
Julie sighed in happiness as she sat beside Ben and pet her Galvanic Mechamorph pet named Ship.

"Isn't this nice Ben? A date and no pressing need to stop an alien invasion or mad scientist at all. It's so nice to just be able to relax some for a few days." Julie said as she looked at her boyfriend.

Ben grinned and nodded, "Yeah you're right, stopping galactic Omnicide is more than enough for a few days of rest. I just wish they'd stop giving me medals... I appreciate it and all but it's charm wore off after the second time they woke me up in the middle of the night."

Julie let out a laugh, "Well that can't be helped I bet, since I'd imagine there's lots of different day cycles out there, even with teleportation being readily available."

Ben grimaced "I wouldn't have as many problems if they didn't insist on giving them in person. It often ends with Sandra trying to hand them nutritious food. Although I guess that's a positive since it's less for me."

Julie giggled as she scratched Ship under his head, "See? It's not all bad. What do you say about getting in an upgraded carnival ride when we get to the pier?"

Ben smiled at her as he pet Ship, "Sure I'd like that if Ship doesn't mind. What do you say boy?"

The dog like Mechamoprh nodded his head as he said his name loudly twice.

Julie laughed as she moved her scratching to the top of his head, "It's decided then and just in time too! Race you to the Ferris Wheel Ben!"

Ben laughed as he parked the car and shouted after Julie as she got a head start, "Hey, no fair! We were supposed to start together!"

Ben saw the lead she had on him and decided to get cotton candy instead for all three of them. As he walked up to Julie he grinned, "Here's your prize Julie and I got one for Ship as well for being so well-behaved. This is a lot calmer then our first date huh?"

Julie smiled into her candy as she nodded and let some melt in her mouth "Yeah it is. Of course I can't complain about it since I met Ship and started dating you. Even if we haven't had the smoothest of relationships I wouldn't have done anything differently."

Ben smiled as well, "I agree completely... speaking of which though I really am sorry that my Hero work keeps getting in the way of our dates."

Julie shook her head as she took another bite, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I can't ask you to not help people if you're in a position to do so... and considering your Omnitrix you're in a position to help more people than most. Besides if it wasn't for your Hero work I wouldn't have been able to help defend Earth during the Highbreed Invasion or seen all the planets I did."

Ben flushed as he ate another bite, "Thanks for that. Are we good about me not being able to make it earlier today?"

Julie frowned as she sighed, "Yeah we are Ben. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you in the first place honestly. Even if you're not out Heroing it doesn't mean you stop being selfless after all. Sorry about being angry earlier."

Ben shrugged as he took another bite, "I don't blame you for it. I'm well aware how... spotty my boyfriend score probably is. It must be pretty frustrating to not be able to date your boyfriend with anywhere approaching consistency."

Julie hummed as she waited for her piece to melt, "Sometimes yes it is. But helping you fend off the Highbreed showed me that it's more than necessary even if it's not that big of a scale always. I have an idea Ben, why don't we start new? Have this be our first date with a mutual understanding?"

Ben chuckled as he finished his cotton candy, wonder lighting a spark in his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend, "Yeah, I'd like that. So... Julie Yamamoto, would you do me the honor of going on a supped up alien enhanced Ferris Wheel?"

Julie laughed as she nodded, throwing away both their finished cones as she pet Ship who'd long since devoured his portion, "Of course I will Ben. Come on Ship let's play!"

Ship beeped excitedly as he jumped into her arms and seeped into the Ferris Wheel turning it from bright red to black with Tron-esque green lines throughout. His face appeared on the handlebar of the seat he lowered to ground level as he beeped in excitement to start playing.

Both humans laughed as they got on the first of many alien enhanced rides, sure in the knowledge that the date would go smoothly and for once they were right. It was nearing 9 as they headed back to Ben's car with smiles they couldn't wipe off even if they wanted to, with a snoozing Ship being held by Julie.

As they got in they both sighed in happiness and took a moment to admire the comfortable silence.

"That was a perfect first date Ben. Hah~ If only more of our dates could be as peaceful."

Ben nodded wholeheartedly as he started the engine, "Yeah I know what you mean. It's annoying how often they get interrupted. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a cosmic gag... like I'm pretty sure Kevin's car getting totalled is."

Julie laughed as she shook her head, "Now that you mention it I can almost believe it. It's downright bizarre how often that happens right?"

Ben nodded as he pulled out of the pier, "Yeah it is. It is pretty funny in hindsight though."

Julie nodded as she stroked Ship gently, "You're right about that... although it's probably best we never tell Kevin that."

Ben chuckled softly as he nodded, "I agree completely. Is there anywhere else you'd like to go before I take you home?"

"Hmm. No I'm fine, I have to get home soon to wake up early for Tennis practice tomorrow."

Ben nodded as he pulled up to her intersection, "If you're sure. I'll probably be cleaning my room in the morning then going to bug Kevin to see if he wants to watch the new Sumo Slammers show that aired recently."

Ben parked the car in front of Julie's house and got out to open her door. Once she was out he gave her a kiss on the cheek, enjoying how her brown eyes lit up with amusement as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thanks for the wonderful first date Ben. Hopefully our next is just as good. See you later ok?"

Ben nodded as he scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah totally! Have fun at practice ok?"

Julie giggled as she nodded, "Thanks, hopefully Kevin is up to watching it with you."

She waved goodbye as she went into her house and Ben sighed in happiness at the perfectly normal (for them at least) date that went off without a hitch.

\----------

"I'm home! I'll be heading off to bed!"

"Okay honey! Sleep well! How was your date?"

Ben smiled as he answered Sandra while heading to his room, "It was great! I'll tell you more about it tomorrow ok?"

"Of course Ben, Carl's already gone to bed. Have good dreams ok?"

"Well do Sandra, night!" Ben said as he finished brushing his teeth and heading to his room.

Once he got into his room he fished out his phone and sent Ed a text.

_I had a blast on my date tonight Ed. Julie and I have decided to basically start over and it's been going great! What have you been up to?_

_ That's great to hear Ben~ I've been working on a surprise for you for helping me out so much. I don't suppose you'd be able to stop by the warehouse tomorrow? _

_ Tomorrow? Sure I can do that, around what time? _

_ 12 pm should be fine Ben. Sleep well alright? _

_ You too! Don't stay up to late with my present ok? _

_ Heh you don't have to worry about that. Night Ben~ _

_ Night Ed! _

Ben yawned as he stretched on his bed, his eyelids growing heavy as he turned off his light and shut his door. Ben knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow only for his eyes to spring back open, his dazed gaze focusing on his screen as he sent a text to his master.

_I'm ready sir. The connection to both Julie and Ship has been made._

_ Excellent Ben. Make a clone to take your place temporarily. You're going to help me get your present ready for tomorrow. Join me once you're done. _

_ Yes sir! _

With a thought and force of will in his place laid a perfect clone of him sound asleep. With another Ben vanished from his room and honed in on his master's presence. In the span of a blink he was on a spaceship halfway across the galaxy and he blinked in surprise at what he saw.

Albedo held suspended by chains stripped bare of his clothes and senses deprived by a stasis field around his ears and eyes. Mouth gaged as he thrashed uselessly in his bonds.

Ben turned to ask his master what he was doing there only for his brain to short-circuit as he kissed him. His eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss and he gasped as he felt Ed's right hand grasp his hair to tighten the kiss. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the self-satisfied smirk on Ed's face as he gestured to the captured Galvan turned human.

"Isn't he lovely Ben? I don't know why he complains so much about having a mirror image of your body as a permanent base form. I personally find his albino features to be striking."

Ben shrugged as he looked on at the still struggling twisted copy of himself, "His body might be mine but his personality leaves much to be desired sir. It doesn't help he's tried to kill me several times over to take my Omnitrix."

Ed nods as he smirks, "True. That's what you're here to fix actually. Since the Conversion Device's effect is acasual once applied, he's almost completely converted after transforming into you the first time. All he needs is to finalize the connection to the nanites. To do that you're going to fuck him."

Ben nodded as he smiled brightly, already vanishing his clothes to the floor of the spaceship.

"Of course sir. He's currently positioned at an awkward angle for me though."

"That's easily solved Ben. Just picture him in the position of your last nude while still having him in bondage. Once you have him ready, get rid of his stasis fields so he can know who's doing it, when I tell you to do so."

Ben nodded and in moments Albedo's form shifted like a mirage as his bindings shifted to the floor with twin poles keeping his knees spread with legs bent and his wrists bound above his head. Edward moved out of sight as he started to record the events about to transpire via a floating cell.

_I want you to inform Albedo what you're going to do and what will happen after you're done. Make him know it's really you. That he's at the mercy of Ben Tennyson and there's nothing he can do about it. That he's about to be tied to you in ways far deeper then being in a flawed copy of your body. Understand?_

_Yes sir! I'll do my best. Am I to act normal as I do so?_

_Yes. This will be the dream you'll remember hazily upon waking up in the morning. Do be sure to put on a show yes?_

_Anything for you sir!_

_I wouldn't want it any other way. You may start now._

Ben's fanatical devotion dulled to quite curiosity of one trying to puzzle out a dream they are having as he peered down at the rage filled crimson orbs of his doppelgänger. White brows furrowed in ugly rage as Albedo growled and screamed as well as he could around the gag in his mouth. Muscled chest rippling in fury as Albedo desperately tried to get rid of his bindings, his vast intellect more than enough to see where this was going.

Ben for his part only smiled dreamily at the sight, as he trailed a finger up the familiar chest he saw in the mirror every day. A part of his mind noted the bizarre situation and chalked it up to it being a dream brought forth by his recent homoerotic leanings. His gaze drifted up to the hate filled eyes as he laughed, it was just like Albedo to be furious with him even in a dream.

Still... there's no reason he shouldn't be able to turn it around right? Besides he quite liked being in this position of power over him with how big the snow haired boy's ego was.

"This must be quite the shock huh Albedo? To suddenly find yourself so vulnerable and to a mere human to boot. It must really rile you up that you've been bested by someone you deem so beneath you."

Ben asked as he cocked his head to the side, a part of him delighting in the surge of rage he saw in his eyes. He chuckled as his cock hardened as he trailed a hand to his right nipple.

"I wonder... just how far is your copied body like mine? I've recently gotten sensitive nipples so let's see if you have them too."

Ben watched in wonder as he saw Albedo's body buckle in pleasure and a faint moan sound off as he pulled and pinched his right bud until it was hard and perky. He chuckled at the loathing he saw in his eyes as he rolled his own green orbs.

"Well I guess that solves that particular question. You seemed to like that a lot huh? I might as well give you a matching set."

Ben took perverse pleasure in ignoring the frantic shaking of his head as he slowly trailed his hand to the other nub. He smirked as he saw the red orbs close in pleasure at his ministrations and his chest heave as he gasped as best he could. He twisted the nub until it was as hard as its twin before trailing his hand to the gag.

"Now Albedo in a moment I'll take away the gag so we can have an actual conversation. If you keep your voice level and don't interrupt me it'll stay off understand?"

Ben smirked in satisfaction as he saw the tentative nod Albedo gave, he was pleasantly surprised that he didn't get immediately cursed out or yelled at once the gag was off. Even more when he saw what seemed to be genuine worry flash through crimson beads as Albedo seemed to study him before winning an inner struggle.

"You're really Ben aren't you? Your body and speech patterns anyway. The real Ben wouldn't be holding me captive and be in the process of raping me. So what game are you playing here Tennyson, or should I ask whoever's controlling you?"

Ben laughed as he twisted another nipple long and hard enjoying the loud moan that escaped Albedo's lips.

"Controlling me? I'm not being controlled and I'm not raping you. I'm helping you out Albedo. I'm sure you can feel it. That emptiness inside you, as if a piece is missing. I'm finally going to provide that."

Albedo's eyes snapped open from his pleasure haze as he refocused on the corrupted teenage hero. He opened his mouth to shoot down the ridiculous idea only to gasp as he fought off Ben's tongue invading his mouth as he kissed him. Albedo found his eyes closing as a part of him grew closer to the teenager he loathed and a treacherous thought flickered through his mind that paving in the hole wouldn't be so bad. Just when he finally willed himself to bite the invader, if only to breath properly, he let out a gasp as Ben finally ended the kiss.

Ben only laughed again at the glare he received as he hmmed in appreciation at the taste of his clone's mouth. He licked his slightly bruised lips in anticipation of what was to come as he interrupted Albedo's sure to be rant before it formed.

"See? I know you felt that when I kissed you. I'm going to seal that hole in your very soul and after you'll be tied to me in more ways than just being stuck in a copy of my body. We'll be fundamentally connected on the most basic of levels, tied to a far greater purpose then any we'd have found naturally. After I finish cuming into you you'll cum out your previously incomplete life so you can start anew, ready and focused for what lies ahead."

Albedo's eyes widened in fear as he felt the truth of the statement flow through him as he trashed to try to get the teen off of him and escape. He _**knew**_ that if he didn't there was no going back. That it'd have always been such once completed. He refused to be outwitted by a person who only survived through luck, refused to be claimed by the person that was now firmly on top of his most hated list. Refused to succumb to the call of whatever wretched and vile monstrosity that the fallen Hero called master.

He hated the amused sheen that practically glowed from the brunette's emerald orbs, as if he was only moments away from bursting out laughing at his futile struggle. He almost stopped struggling when Ben got off his vulnerable form out of sheer surprise. He did once he saw Ben's mouth cover his manhood to the shaft, his treacherous body bucking to the maddening pleasure emanating from his skilled tongue.

Albedo let out a stifled moan of lustful need when Ben thrust his fingers into his parted mouth. His treacherous tongue returning the favor Ben was giving his girth until they were coated in saliva. His half lidded hazy crimson orbs flung wide open as his fingers popped out of his mouth and quickly went to work on loosening his hole.

Albedo clenched his cheeks as well as he could as he trust into Ben's skillful mouth, his mind hardly able to form a coherent thought at the pleasure stemming from his cock. He just knew he couldn't let Ben have access to his hole as he moaned like a bitch in heat. His struggles were in vain however as he felt the familar smooth texture of a Galvanic Mechamorph ooze past his hole and forcibly relaxed his inner walls with a massage.

He let out a gasp as he felt the first of Ben's finger massage his hole, almost teasing the ring of muscle, before finally inserting itself all the way to the knuckle, helped by the slick surface provided by the Mechamorph currently housed inside.

If Albedo could he would have clenched even further if only to heat up the cold chill from the liquid metal. As it was all he could do was glare halfheartedly at his rapist, while unsuccessfully trying to ignore the mounting pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach. He hated that self-assured look on his face even as he realized somewhere in the back of his mind that he wasn't going to get out of this. He'd fight for all he was worth even through the thick blanket of pleasure filling his mind with cotton and slowing down his thoughts.

"Look at what you're- Ah! - doing Ben. This isn't you! You might be a thief of something that should have gone to me but you aren't a rapist!"

Ben's lips made a popping sound as he smirked and answered his doppelgänger, his eyes alight with twisted amusement.

"This isn't rape Albedo. You might object out loud but you're forgetting the fact we're already connected. I can feel how much you yearn for release and to fill that hole inside your soul. How much you crave my touch. How much you want for me to stop talking and get back to blowing you."

Ben used his free hand to flick the head of Albedo's rod that was oozing precum eliciting a shout from the thrashing albino.

"I'm just helping you out for your own good. But if you really insist on needing verbal consent than I guess I'll stop here. I think leaving you on the edge for a few days should do it."

Ben laughed as he saw the flicker of fear go though his red orbs, "Ah it seems you don't want that. Well alright then... all you have to do is beg me to finish what I've started. To fill you up and blank you out. In the mean time I'll get to work on loosening you up.... slowly."

Albedo growled as he averted his gaze and tried desperately to not focus on the two digits slowly spreading out his insides. Tried desperately to not focus on his twitching member that bobbed at the cool breeze sweeping through the ship. Tried desperately to ignore those thrice blasts emeralds that bored into him, knowing he'd see his downfall in the gaze. Try as he might slowly but surely the slow steady ministrations in his ass grew too much to ignore, and whatever resistance he could muster was blown away by the brushing of something deep within him.

He let out a shameless moan of pleasure as Ben's three fingers rubbed up against that gold spot again and again. His hips buckling unconsciously to lengthen the contact as his eyes dulled with lust focused finally on his face. His lips parted as he gave his breathless consent, some part of him beginning to associate his laughter with pleasure.

"See? That wasn't so bad. You lasted longer then I thought you would Albedo. A whole hour and a half... very impressive seeing as this is probably your first time doing anything like this. Even more so since I know you need to cum~"

Ben took a moment to admire the body beneath him, so much like his but so different. He trailed a hand down the sweat slicked chest as he grinned while positioning his own neglected member at Albedo's entrance.

"What's the magic word Albedo?", Ben asked as he gave his prostate a loving brush before taking them out of his hole.

"... Please Ben! I can't take it anymore. I'm going mad with the need to release!" Albedo said as he closed his eyes, still able to feel the phantom touch of the probing fingers.

"Heh. Please what?" Ben asked playfully as he grasped the soft white locks matted to his forehead from sweating in exertion.

Albedo bit his bottom lip as his eyes locked with Ben's, his crimson orbs glazed with lust and a need to release so he can finally be whole. "Quit teasing me! Fine, please please fuck me! Fill me up with your seed! Fill the hole in my soul!"

Ben's grin grew enough to even rival the Cheshire Cat as he licked his lips and sighed.

"Music to me ears. Your wish is my command Albedo... since you've messed with Ben it's high time you get the 10! Don't worry, I'll try my best to make it feel as good as I can."

Albedo opened his mouth to respond before screaming in pained pleasure as Ben's rod found its sheath in between Albedo's ass cheeks and rammed into his prostate. As Albedo let the weight and fullness become familiar he rolled his eyes at the teen after recovering from the wave of bliss.

"That was a terrible joke even with one of your intellect Tennyson." Albedo said as he tried to unsuccessfully wipe the heat from his cheeks.

Ben chuckled slightly as he shrugged, "True but you do deserve me being rough considering all the attempts on my life and all. Now that you've gotten used to me inside you let's get to the fun part~"

Ben didn't wait for an answer as he started to thrust in and out at a steady pace, enjoying the positively sinful expressions that fluttered across his face as Albedo mewled and babbled in incoherent pleasure. Ben sighed as he closed his eyes momentarily to enjoy the tightness that surrounded his girth and the slight vibrations Ship was using to enhance the pleasure of both parties.

"Albedo being inside you is amazing! Anyone lucky enough to fuck me is going to have a blast~ Open your eyes as you get fucked by me, I want to see your lust make way to devotion as I cum into you!" Ben growled as he picked up the already fast pace, enjoying the sound of skin hitting skin and even more when Albedo complied without resistance. He almost gasped at seeing the way they almost glowed from the maddening need to cum he saw in the ruby gaze.

Ben smirked as he closed the distance between their mouths and engaged in a battle far more fun than their usual verity. Tongues locked in a war of dominance all the while Ben kept hitting that special place inside of him that's obliterated any hope of forming a coherent thought besides the vague notion of loving every second of this. Of wanting it to never stop. Of how foolish he'd been for resisting what was good for him. What was right.

Albedo found a smile on his face that was impossible to get rid of even after losing to the teenage hero. He vaguely noted his cries for more and harder thrusts as his gaze memorized the self-satisfied gleam that shone with satisfaction. How Ben's face was rosy from his minisrations and how his body even in the throes of passion still held a gentleness Albedo hardly deserved. How his hands even now were exploring his body as they ghosted over him and the dam of pleasure building as the base of his middle was about to crack into so many pieces. Albedo knew that the flood would change him irrevocably and he welcomed it if he could have this even once more.

Sometime during the vicious poundings and strikes of skin on skin his bonds had vanished and Albedo readily took advantage of that. He clawed at Ben's lower back, right where he knew an identical birthmark was on his own body, as he writhed in pleasure. He shivered as he felt the harsh pants Ben left behind as he trailed hickies down his neck and moaned as his mouth wrapped around his left nub. Albedo was sure he was going to go mad from over stimulation as he grabbed hold to the back of the brunette's hair roughly. He was also sure he didn't mind as he pushed Ben even more into his chest, enjoying beyond words the laugh he felt more than heard his action caused.

Ben leaned back and was blown away by the look of bliss that was seemingly cast into stone on his doppelgänger's face. He picked up the pace even more as he grabbed hold of his chin, forcing the albino to look him in the eye as he growled.

"We're going to cum at the same time in a bit Albedo. Memorize the feeling of your soul being filled with a new purpose and will. An existence neither of us could achieve without our master. One filled with boundless purpose and pleasure."

Albedo found himself nodding at the idea, welcoming it instead of the hate filled path he'd been on before. Knowing he'd be eternally devoted to someone kind enough to look past his transgressions and knew of his worth. If he concentrated he could almost feel the hole inside of himself being filled in.

Both of them yelled as they both came at once, Ben's hot seed filling him up and leaking out even as he came spurt after spurt painting both their bodies with his sperm. Long streaks covered both their heaving chests and even managed to paint Ben's face before cascading onto Albedo's own giving his hair a different shade of white.

Albedo laid there basking in the after glow as Ben collapsed beside him with a laugh.

"So how was your first time Albedo?"

"It was fantastic Ben. Thanks for everything." Albedo said as he wrapped an arm over his slick chest and pulled him closer, a warm smile on his face as he settled in the crook of his neck.

Ben blushed at the genuine praise as he pulled him closer, "I'm glad because that was my first time too. Your... well I guess at the end of the day it's mine, ass was awe-inspiring. Seeing you like that has made me realize what our master sees in me beyond being useful to his plans."

Both their gazes sprung up at the sound of slow clapping as a man Albedo instinctively knew as his god-king walked forward from a previously shadowed corner as a cell phone flew into his hand.

"That was a fantastic show you put on Ben and the intellect you Galvans have is astounding Albedo. I can already feel my thoughts grow faster and different connections forming at an astounding speed. I'll let you to clean yourselves and Ship up while I tell you of our next target...."

\----------------  
Ben's eyes flew open as he sat up on his bed and groaned at the wet spot he could see growing on his green boxers. His left hand rubbed his face as he tried to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. He tried in vain to stop his mind from flashing through what little remained of his dream as he shuddered from something that was _definitely_ not arousal. After all he'd have to be crazy to find any sort of pleasure from doing... _that_ with his sort of evil twin.

_People already think I'm full of myself... Ugh. What the hell is_ **_wrong_ ** _with me lately? Fucking him would be like fucking myself and that will definitely never happen. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from people._

Without thinking about it he sent Ed a pic of his current predicament as he went to go take a shower to see if he'd be able to finally calm his erection. As Ben got into the shower he blushed at the thought of what his surprise could be and wondered if Ed would mind if he started practicing once he arrived.

"Well whatever is in store for today it's sure to be interesting but first I have to finish cleaning my room..."


End file.
